


Once Upon a Tarot

by DokiDokiLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent Play, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDokiLove/pseuds/DokiDokiLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Curse: If OUAT was on HBO (my take). Villains win, Heroes lose & flounder unaware's. Charming's recently separated & dealing with bachelorhood-dom again, all characters (that we know of) were swept into the curse and Snow's making do with her precarious situation the villains have put her in.  Emma isn't in the picture yet but she will be brought into SB by someone else (not Henry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Tarot

**Author's Note:**

> Not a tarot expert, based meanings from http://thesecretofthetarot.com/, taking the meanings VERY loosely. My version of how Regina would be if she was far more vindictive and REALLY wanted Snow to pay. My muse is very naughty & only likes (highly) unconventional relationships; if you're not comfortable then don't read. Touches on some aspects of OUAT but most of the time it deviates from the norm OUAT that we all know and love. Not beta'd

**Prologue: Enchanted Forest**

_Unnatural gusts envelope Snow and Charming, dark magic brewing & surrounding them. Regina, the Evil Queen stands before them laughing in her maniacal way, staring down at Snow as she deseprately grasps unto her unconsious husband for dear life._

_"I told you, my dear. I will destroy your happiness.. if it's the last thing I do" laughs Regina_

_"Where are we going??" cries Snow_

_"Somewhere awful, where I am the only one who gets my Happy Ending. I'm going to make you suffer so badly you wish, You. Were. Never. Born. It will be a living prison-Hell and you won't even know about it!!" Regina declares.  
With that, the Dark Curse clouds their vision and Snow, while she clings to what little reality she knows that is left feels sharp pain pulsing through her entire body and she screams in terror, fear and regret.. then blackness takes over. _

**Present Day - Storybrooke**

Her late afternoon parent/teacher meeting was what she did not first envision.

Complaints came from Mayor Mills about the frequent deliquency of the Ava & Nicholas Zimmer and several shop owners often gossiped that the school and the parents were not strict enough.  
Orders from the board filtered down to the teaching staff and Mary-Margaret was the unlucky teacher who was told to speak to Mr Joe Zimmer to get his kids back in line or expulsion will be on the cards for his children.  
So after a civil conversation between said teacher and parent, with the 'official things' were said and recorded, Joe promptly locked the door and closed the office blinds and starting unbuckling his pants.

Mary-Margaret shimmied her underwear down to her ankles, hiked up her skirt and sat on her desk with her legs wide open.

"We have to hurry Joe I've got papers to grade and new assignments to write up before the day is out" she huffed.  
Joe flipped her over so she was facing the desk and her perky ass was pointing towards him. He slapped her ass until it was pink & Mary-Margaret was getting hot & wet from the sensations.

"Not to worry, sweet cheeks. I paid for a hard fuck so a hard fuck I'm going to give you" Joe said, as was stroking his dick and widening her leg stance. She groaned when she could feel his slickened fingers rub against her & she was bucking towards her client to get on with it.

"Remember Joe, tonight's $300 + $250 from the other night. I need to pay my rent tomorrow to Mr Gold and you know what kind of hard-ass he is when it comes to collecting his dues" she gasped as Joe drove himself into her wet heat & feverishly pounding her into her desk.

Gripping onto her yellow cashmere cardigan with one hand and her hip with the another, Joe angles himself so his thrusts deepen.  
Not one for many words, Joe thrusts more quickly as he feels his climax coming quick.  
Mary-Margaret meets his thrusts with her own and tightens herself around prompting him to climax and release himself within her. Feeling him finally soften inside she pushes him off her and she lurches off her desk, passing the box of tissues to him while she cleans herself off too.

Joe takes out his wallet and pays her in cash, "So same time next week at your place? Here's okay, kinda kinky but your bed is much bouncier."

She shakes her head, "Yeah, today was a once-off. We really needed to have a talk about Ava & Nicholas but figured we could knock our appointment off too. Consider same time as per norm unless I contact you" and nods to him as dismassal.  
After Joe left, She gathers the cash left behind and carefully counts it. Hmm.. still $150 short. The blowjob she gave Walter in the hospital didn't pay much as he kept falling asleep (even when she was using teeth, that damn narcocleptic refused to pay full price, small-dicked twat).

Mary-Margaret collapses into her swivel desk chair, contemplating her next move.. Who can rack up cash in a short space of time? Her mental list counts of very few people with that kind of cash on hand. Leaning her head against the back end, she idly stares at the ceiling.  
Blinking once, twice.. how did her life get so fucked up?


End file.
